planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsar'Lena
Appearance Bipedal Form A Larthan female with thick golden-brown hair and unusually bright eyes. Her well-toned form suggests the hours of training she received as a dragon. While she was cursed, she'd usually rode on a broom for transport, this allows her to fly without the use of an incantation. Personality She is forth-right and adventurous. Her plans are simple and usually involve fewer steps than other plans. She has a good heart though sometimes her logic is not perfect or sound. Tsar'Lena cuts through Rizardon's ramblings and finds solutions that are easier to understand. She coined the phrase "2+2 = simple." She loves Márin unconditionally, and her knowledge of other cultures has drawn them closer together. Although she understands his cultural needs, she does not participate in them. Tsar'Lena's bitter resentment against Gothle’Lore is not obvious until his name is called, then her intense internal rage against him can be seen in her eyes. When she first met The Company, one of Tsar'Lena's driving goals was to regain her true form and she hunted Mordochai for this reason. Currently she is at an impasse in regards to her feelings for him. Known History Tsar'Lena was raised to take over as the head of her people. From a young age she knew she would be the next Tsar, and her parents ensured she had all the training necessary to prepare her for such a task. As such, she has been trained as any 'royal' would. She fought in the Second Dragon Wars (Dusk of Dawns) on The Planet of Legends as a young dragon. Somewhere during that time she was captured in ice and frozen in the Northern Wastes on Trias. The last remaining Moonlit Scalla, Râthamyn and his companions rescued her. Râthamyn was her slightly older childhood friend and fought in the War as well. After being rescued and upon discovering more than eight hundred years had passed, she decided to explore POL again... She spent some time in Talees, on Vëbara, and consequently met Kinet there again. Tsar stopped to rest by a small village. After a few days Tsar was ready to leave, then a huge furry monster with the shape of a man attacked. Tsar jumped into the fray and slaughtered the beast. However, she was hit by a enchantment that made her double over in intense agony. It felt as though her wings were being ripped off and scales set afire. When she was able to stand the pain enough to open her eyes, she was in a “two legs” body. Iron shackles were bound to her. Confused, in pain, and badly weaken by the incantation, Tsar'Lena was a captive of the mage, Mordochai, and his men. Her time with the men felt like days, she didn’t care to count. The pain still lingered. She escaped with the help of some herbs and the lack of guards. Only to be swallowed by the mist as she ran. She found herself in the midst of the moors outside Morentshire where she wandered for two weeks before she came upon the Company. When she met Márin, she called him "Mr. Hero" and started to like him from the beginning. While journeying from "Spider City" to Teras City on the Queen's Mirage, Tsar'Lena accepted Elias' offer to 'Fly' with him, and performed the Flight of Fate with him. Among the dragons this signifies monogamous union. In the Overseer's inner realm, Tsar'Lena used lightning to destroy the colossus monster that was their Coliseum opponent, it was by her actions that the trio from the Company secured the titles of "Champion". Though she despised Mordochai for what he has done to her, his sincere apology and actual attempt to redeem himself and reform has her frustrated. She wars with what she should do. For now, she keeps the alliance between them. Known Abilities Draconic Abilities She is an accomplished arcanist and can use the divine abilities granted to her by Bri'a. She can speak to any intelligent creature and currently has the ability to breath water as though it were air. She is working on new spells, including one of the tenth circle based on wild magic. * Breath Attacks: Flame, Light. * Comprehend all spoken languages. * Magic: Primal, Arcane. * Flight without wings. * Miscellaneous divine gifts. * No need to breathe underwater. Mundane Abilities In combat, she favors the halberd, and often travelled with the pole-arm strapped to her broom. The broom was lost after a spell exploded it. She also wields a sword blessed by the Lady Triad - Angelica, Bri'a and Lemel'nik - to whom the dragons often offer prayers. Relationships Father: Tsar'Gosen † Mother: Ashra Lena'Maine † Siblings: Two brothers and a sister (also all deceased). S.O.: Márin (Mate) Childern: Kinetic Energy Milrona (Son, possibly) First Appearance Tsar'Lena first appeared in Orphan Quest Continued. She has made additional appearance in the "Dusk of Dawns" webcomic and is one of the main protagonists in The Company Chronicles. Random Trivia Tsar'Lena's name means "The new dawn". Through the ancient Lingspelien-Draconic alliance, Tsar'Lena befriended the Lingspelien Oren, from the House Almatháthi. Category:Characters Category:Scalla Category:Sunlit